El final del cuento perfecto
by Dolly Snape
Summary: Ellos tenían su cuento perfecto, en la dejo, varios años después la busca, para despedirse, cuando ella está a punto de morir.


**Nada de esto es mío, solo está loca y sentimental historia**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El final del cuento perfecto<em> **

Una mujer de unos setenta y ocho años estaba recostada en su cama, su cabello chocolate caía por ambos lados de la cama, parecía cansada, con los ojos llenos de experiencia, las luces encendidas, y un hombre de unos setenta y cinco años sentado a su lado sonriente con un libro en la mano leyendo a aquella mujer enferma; había dos jóvenes en la habitación también tendría 30 y 34 años sonreían melancólicamente

-Siempre será mi historia favorita- dijo la mujer luego de un suspiro, el hombre sonrió y beso su frente, sus manos

-Lo sé amor- no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran y ella acaricio lentamente su cabello blanco ya y sonrió

-Te amo- le dijo el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos- te amo mi Bella-

- No más que yo, mi Richard, no te preocupes hemos hecho todo bien- la mujer sonrió un poco- Nuestros niños ahora son dos maravillosos jóvenes, los educamos bien- se vio interrumpida al toser- Lo siento, siento dejarte mi Richard, mis niños los amo-

-Mama- dijo uno de los chicos el que parecía más joven- Te amo mama-

- Yo les amo a ustedes-musito con una sonrisa

- Enserio deben dejarla descansar – dijo una mujer vestida de enfermera, cabello corto con las puntas rebeldes; algo en ella le recordó a una buena amiga, de hace años…quizá el dorado en los ojos. Los tres asintieron se despidieron de ella en un beso en la frente

-Te amamos-

-y yo a ustedes, más de lo que se imaginan- La mujer se quedo recostada en su habitación, maldiciendo a la enfermera, ahora sus últimos minutos las pasaría sola, fue entonces cuando visualizo a un hombre de ojos dorados en la penumbra, pálido y con mirada triste

-¿Edward?- pregunto con miedo a equivocarse

- ¿Como estas mi Bella?- pregunto acercándose, su voz era triste, demasiado triste

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿porque después de tanto tiempo estas aquí?-pregunto con alegría y a la vez varias lagrimas

-Quería despedirme- le dijo y ella sintió

-Nunca te olvide mi Bella-

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste?- le dijo cargada de rencor

-Para que pudieras vivir lo que te correspondía, pero siempre estuve cerca mi Isabella-

-Tú eras mi vida- le informo la anciana

-Lo siento… No pelemos por esto, no quiero pasar este momento discutiendo, quiero hacer algo que llevo deseando- se acerco el joven y beso su frente y sus labios, sus manos y entonces se alejo

- ¿Que pasa ya no te resulto hermosa?- pregunto

-Para mi sigues siendo la misma Bella de 18 años- ella sonrió o al menos lo intento

-Edward en poco tiempo me iré lo siento, solo- se vio interrumpida al toser- quiero decir que te amo, nunca te olvide- otra vez tosió y cerró un poco los ojos

-¿Así que así es como se siente?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo tranquilamente, no tenía miedo sabia que todo acabaría pronto

-No Bella ¡vamos mírame!-

- Te amo Edward, desearía poder estar juntos de nuevo pero eso es imposible.- volvió a toser y otro y otro abrió un poco los ojos y le miro

- Edward quiero que en cuanto mi corazón deje de latir, hagas conmigo lo que quieras, se que mi sangre siempre te gusto así que…-

-No Bella no te vayas ¡por favor!- la interrumpió

- Te amo- fue lo único que digo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir

Entonces el joven la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta aquel prado; la beso, la abraso y entonces no me pidan una explicación, no sé cómo paso, tal vez un milagro, tal vez alguien decidió que él había sufrido demasiado , no lo sé, pero en ese momento el joven se recostó teniéndola aun en brazos , sus ojos se volvieron verdes, su respiración compasada, los latidos de su corazón regresaron para irse poco a poco, entonces cerró los ojos y misteriosamente fue a reunirse con el amor de su vida su bella…

* * *

><p><strong>¡por favor no pregunten como paso!, ¡solo paso y ya!, los milagros existen…jeje..<strong>

**y no me maten por haber matado a Edward por favor, ¡si no mucho pedir!**

**¿Un RR?**


End file.
